Perchance to Dream
by MyCedarChest
Summary: Set in the aftermath of Beyond, Nyota Uhura is coping.


Perchance to Dream

She blinked her eyes against the night wind as it gusted over the breaking waves. She could feel the waning heat from the sun which had set hours ago in the sand beneath her bare feet as she continued to run along the deserted beach. She had been down this particular stretch of beach many times, but each time she never failed to feel her heart and spirit soar with each of her steps as if it were a seagull flying high upon the salty breeze. She was safe. She was home.

But suddenly she could feel more than hear footsteps behind her amid the sound of the waves and wind. As she fine tuned her hearing to the interloper's gait she realized that given the pace of the footsteps, this intruder would quickly overtake her. But she refused to look back fearing that her own stride would somehow falter and her submission to what she knew was to be inevitable would somehow be hastened, thereby cheating her out of the emotion of the moment.

Feeling heat at her back now she quickly turned her body towards the sea, raising her legs in an attempt to maintain her momentum and speed as she entered the rippling, silver tinted water. She immediately became cognizant of the cold water as it pushed back against her over heated muscles.

As she looked up into the night sky willing her body to move even faster, she noticed that the clouds had parted once again and the full moon now cast its full light upon the water, bringing the waves breaking around her into sharp focus. She forced herself deeper and deeper into the water noting the water temperature grow colder and colder with each of her labored strides. Her legs quickly began to grow weary with the increased resistance of the water as she moved deeper and deeper out to sea.

She suddenly felt the wall of heat behind her begin to overtake her as the cold sea water began to splash over her back no doubt the result of the intruder's long and powerful stride. And although she tried her best to continue to run, she suddenly found herself being lifted up from the sea bottom by a pair of strong and incredibly hot arms. And as those arms encircled her, her body unexpectedly began to relax within their gentle grasp as a very familiar masculine scent settled over and around her in a sensual and soothing olfactory cocoon. And as she continued to gulp great breaths of air as the result of her exertion, his scent began to fill her with desire as well.

As her body was gently raised up from the water her face tilted up first to the impassive moon. Then as her body continued to rotate in his arms she was able to fix her eyes upon her pursuer's face. She quickly let her eyes rove across his face starting at his stubbled chin and rising until her eyes locked with his. And within those dark eyes of his she both saw and felt his passion, longing, and love as he continued to carry her deeper and deeper into the waves.

After tucking her dangling legs into her body she slowly wrapped them loosely around him as he continued to steadily walk them out to sea. And as they moved together her body began to further mold itself to him. Their eyes remained locked in the continuation of their silent conversation.

Drawn further into his dark gaze she shifted even closer to him and she could now feel his hard heat beneath her. And as if he somehow knew her feelings he drew her up even closer to him, his eyes seeking permission as well as agreement from her now. Instinctively knowing his question she answered him with a soft kiss which he then returned eagerly, his heated lips swiftly engulfing her own as she was further pulled into the absolute essence of his rising arousal.

Filling her body as well as her spirit now he gently bumped her womb and she involuntarily let out a long sigh of contentment, her lips lazily finding their way to his left ear. She could feel his body shudder against her overheated lips as she became aware of his own contentment through their ever brightening bond.

And as he began to lift her up and down they fell into a most natural rhythm of motion…of love. As her conscious thoughts began to fade she could feel her core began to melt as he continued to pull her down onto his rigid heat each time just a little harder than before, his movements growing faster with each cycle of motion. She soon found herself throbbing with a desire so strong she felt as if she were going to burst with the sheer volume of her feelings for him. She began to stroke him with her left hand relishing the hot, slick feel of him within her hand.

And as she felt their bond grow even stronger with each passing second she realized that they belonged with each other…that they belonged to each other.

"Well now" a deep male voice suddenly began to resonate from above her as if the moon had somehow found a voice in the night "I would tell you two to 'get a room' but this old tub of bolts is so small and we are so overcrowded that I'd doubt you and the hobgoblin could even find a private place."

Suddenly she was suddenly awake in what she remembered was the sick bay of the USS Franklin as her now widely opened eyes quickly focused on the dark hair of Spock's naked chest. She immediately realized that even though she was still lying innocently enough with Spock along his uninjured side under not one but three blankets, her left hand was now dangerously close to what she knew was very inappropriate territory given their location and circumstances. Her left hand immediately stilled as if glued to the spot now. As McCoy's voice echoed into her sleep deprived brain she realized that the phrasing of his words hopefully meant that Spock must have made significant improvement since she had accidentally drifted off to sleep as she kept watch over him earlier.

She slowly turned her head and peered cautiously out from under the blankets to find McCoy looking down at her with a hint of a smile now showing on his haggard face. "Please tell me that he is recovering, Len." She pleaded to the physician now towering over their bio bed.

"Who can tell with these piss poor antiques that may have passed for medical tools eons ago, but his color has improved and his blood pressure and pulse is almost back up to Vulcan normal. And I wouldn't be surprised if he wakes up from his healing trance within the hour." He finished with a brisk nod followed by a genuine smile.

With his reassuring words her heart began to beat steadier and stronger. Her left hand moved up to once again lie upon her bond mate's stomach and she began to rub small comforting circles into the heated flesh there. She knew that her touch had always soothed him. And with him in his healing trance her touch was all that she could give him as she lay next to him earlier before finally succumbing to her own exhaustion. She closed her eyes and said a quick prayer of thanks for his recovery.

As she opened her eyes, McCoy's eyes once again locked with hers. "When he wakes up I know that he is going to want to return to duty immediately." He began, his face turning serious. "But don't you let him." He continued "I want the BOTH of you to rest for at least 48 hours before returning to duty. We're in route to Star Base Titan and we have way more than enough over eager command crew for this itsy bitsy 'ole ship. Chekov told me that it would take us 8 days to get there, so there's no rush to get the Commander or you for that matter up and about. So just take it easy for a while."

She looked up into his weary face and smiled at him. "OK. But you need to get some shuteye too you know."

"Oh I intend to!" He replied with a soft and sincere smile for her. "You see I found this well aged stash of bourbon in the CMO's quarters and I intend to make the best use of it…for medicinal purposes only of course."

"Of course." She agreed amiably before returning his smile.

He turned his head away from her as if to leave but then quickly turned back to her as if he had forgotten something important. "You know" he began with a slight hesitation that was very unlike him. "I spent a lot of time with Spock during the past few days." He told her looking down at the still unconscious Vulcan.

She then saw what she perceived to be affection in his exhausted eyes. She almost wanted to pinch herself to make sure that she wasn't dreaming now as she waited semi-patiently for him to continue.

"I sorta know now why you like him so much." He softly admitted with a slight shrug of guilt, his eyes quickly cutting to eye Spock warily as if concerned that Spock could somehow hear his admission of affection.

"Like him?" she replied not passing up an opportunity to tease him at his choice of words, but at the same time understanding the essence of what he was trying to communicate to her. Her heart soared at the thought that the feelings of affection that that she held in her heart and soul for her Spock were now being shared with McCoy.

"Well….you know." He replied ducking his head slightly and then looking down at her, smiling sheepishly at his awkward confession. "He's actually an alright guy once you really get to know him."

"Well I certainly can't wait to hear all about what you two did together to bond while I was down on that planet wanting and waiting to kick Krall's ass." She half teased him smiling broadly at him in return.

McCoy's face immediately lit up in another smile. "Well darling, let's save THAT particular conversation for once we're back earthside shall we."

"That's a deal." She agreed with a grin.

"Now get some sleep will ya?" he commanded his face turning serious once again. "But go a little easy on the monkey business. After all you two are not alone in here remember?

"Well it's hard to control my hands Len when I'm dreaming." She replied smugly noting an actual blush creeping over the Doctor's unshaven face.

"Did not want to know THAT." McCoy replied swiftly turning on his heel to walk rapidly away from them leaving them alone in their semi-private corner of the sick bay.

She smiled after her good friend and then tilted her head down to look at Spock once again. She pressed a soft kiss onto his lips and then gently lay her head back down on his chest. She began to count his shallow breaths as she felt the rapid beating of his heart under her cheek. She breathed deeply filling her lungs as well as her soul with his distinctive scent. Nothing better than a warm Vulcan to snuggle up to she thought to herself as her eyes drifted closed.

"In particular which 'warm Vulcan' were you referring to?" Spock asked her in a soft low voice that had her eyes immediately opening up in surprise at his sudden awakening.

She raised her head smiling broadly at him and then kissed him soundly on the lips as she felt him lean up slightly to meet her lips.

"Well there is this ONE Vulcan that I sorta like." She began to tease him as she felt his body relax back into the bio bed once more.

"Like?" he repeated as his eyes began to drift closed once more.

"Yeah" she answered laying her head back down on his chest and snuggling up to him once again. "LIKE…..sorta love actually…..love a LOT as a matter of fact."

"And for that FACT I am most grateful." Spock replied his voice barely above a whisper now he leaned his head down and pressed a soft kiss into her hair.

As she began to drift back to sleep she could once again feel the cool sand sea bottom under her feet and the salt water lapping gently against her legs. Suddenly Spock's voice soft and low surrounded and caressed her. "Now where were we?" His voice echoed in question within her as her dream encased her once again in a cascade of warm and most welcome sensations.

"I'll show you." She whispered to him in her dream and then she began to do just that.


End file.
